


3 times

by Anonymous



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 05:31:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14181921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Priyanka has rode Lion 3 times.





	3 times

The first time she rode Lion was to try it out. She had wet her pants.

The second time she had rode Lion was to meet her husband at Connie's graduation. Steven was with her.

The third time the lion had teleported outside her house. She and her husband could tell something was wrong. They quickly got on and Lion teleported to the temple.

They were greeted by their now pink daughter. During a recent battle against Homeworld she had been stabbed and killed by an Emerald. Steven had brought Her back to life.

Wether or not she was immortal or not wasn't a big deal. They were just happy their daughter was still here.


End file.
